cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Slot Machine
Overview }} It is located in the Golden Giza Casino, just inside the south doors. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, the Slot Machine is an Unlockable Contact. It will assign missions if you have the Gangbuster Badge and are between levels 30-34. New Contact(s) * None Prior to Unlocking Gangbuster Badge not obtained Machine Out of Order THE FAMILY ARE TO BLAME KILL Threat Level too low will be added later Contact Unlocked With * Gangbuster Information An older-style slot machine with a pull-arm and an orange video screen You don't know why exactly, but something seems slightly wrong with this gambling device. Maybe it's the fact that no one else ever goes near the machine, or how the glowing orange light of it's screen sometimes turns blood-red, or that the cigarette burns on the front of the machine almost seem to spell something out, but something definitely feels like it isn't right. As you look at the machine, the dials begin to spin on their own, and as its lights flash and its bells ring, you could swear that you hear something that sounds like a voice buried amid the cacophony. Initial Contact A quick guide on how to play rolls across the orange screen: Insert coin, then wait for instructions on how to play! Win the round and then return for payout! No More Missions You put in your money and pull the lever, but nothing happens. The wheels remain still, and the screen remains locked in a description of the bets. When you try to pull the lever again, the only thing that appears on the slot machine's screen is: 'Unit out of order. Operator has been alerted. Please wait for assistance' But no one ever comes by to fix it. Store Sells level 30 & 35 Technology Enhancements. Store section not complete Story Arcs Miss Fortune's Wheel Souvenir: A strange casino chip These strange Casino chips each have a clue on one side that led you on a series of exploits you now remember as: Miss Fortune's Wheel You always thought being a villain would be interesting and profitable, but sometimes things get kind of strange, even for you. You'd heard that there was a Slot Machine in St. Martial that sometimes gave out hot tips to criminal opportunities instead of a jackpot. Turns out the rumors were true. You played the machine and got a tip about some Tsoo who had stolen some ancient weapons from an archaeological exposition being held at the Giza. You played the Slot Machine again, and this time learned about a group of Freaks who had tried to hack the Giza's accounts. While busting their heads and trying to steal all the purloined funds yourself, you found out that the Freak leader had been blackmailing the Tsoo boss you'd just taken out, and was himself in the thrall of a Carnival Mistress. The next clue led you to a Carnival heist in progress. While fighting and stealing, you found out that Miss Fortune, the Carnival Mistress running the show, was not only the one controlling the Freak boss you'd fought, but was also in debt to the Tsoo boss you battled earlier. It seems that what comes around goes around, on Miss Fortune's Wheel. Briefing You put in some coins and pull the lever. The wheels whirl and the orange screen lights up. The wheels click into place, and the machine began to blare noise from it's speakers. The screen reads: 'BONUS GAME! First Bonus game: Tsoo Steal! How to play: Take stolen artifacts from Tsoo! But watch out! Arachnos will arrive, and game is over in 60 minutes! Would you like to play this game?' There are buttons for 'YES' and 'NO'. Mission acceptance The wheels spin and the lights flash, and a single casino chip drops into the reward bin on the Slot Machine. An address is stamped on the plastic chip, along with the words 'Game Start!'. The slot machine's screen says: 'You have 60 minutes! Good luck!' and then goes blank. Unnecessary solicitation 'You have 60 minutes! Good luck!' and then goes blank. Enemies (ambush only) Notable NPCs * Copper Serpent (Tsoo leader) NPC Text :Copper Serpent: Before combat: "This should be worth enough to finally pay them off." "Curse those impertinent Freaks and their digital cameras!" Combat start: "This is my score, ! Remove yourself or I will remove you!" Debriefing The artifacts are all sold, and the money's in your account. You don't know how, but this machine tipped you off correctly. Right now its screen reads: 'Insert Coin to Play Again!' NEW!!! You can now play ONLINE, and even by CELLPHONE! Call anytime for our handy mobile interface! New products daily! Briefing You plunk in another coin and pull the Slot Machine's lever down, setting the rolling wheels in motion. One by one they lock into place, and the 'Jackpot' display lights up: 'BONUS GAME! Second Bonus Game: Freakshow Felony! How to play: Steal Computer codes from Freak computers & defeat the Freak Boss! But watch out! Arachnos troops will arrive, and game will be over in 75 minutes! Would you like to play this game?' The 'YES' and 'NO' buttons flash expectantly. Mission acceptance As the 'Jackpot' display goes off, a single casino chip drops into the reward tray. Once more, there's an address printed on it, and the words 'Go Get Em!' printed on the other side in lieu of Johnny Sonata's smiling face. Unnecessary solicitation The screen says: 'You have 75 minutes! Good luck!' Enemies (ambush only) Notable NPCs * 'L3ctr0-li3s (Freak leader) NPC Text :'L3ctr0-li3s: Before combat: "Step 1: Transfer funds from Family and Arachnos accounts at the casino?" "Check." "Step 2: Send funds to hidden accounts?" "Check." "Step 3: Survive long enough to escape and spend the money?" "Almost check! '''Combat start:' "We almost had it. We were so close!" "Oh, it makes me mad." "MAD!" Debriefing You emptied the accounts and the Freakshow took the heat. The Slot Machine really seems to work. You've joined the frequent players club! Congratulations! Would you like to see the store? Briefing You plunk in more coins this time and pull the Slot Machine's lever. The spinning wheels snap into place almost instantly, and the 'Jackpot' display explodes into life: 'BONUS GAME! Third Bonus Game: Carnival Caper! How to play: Interrupt Carnival Mid-Heist! Steal Bonds & defeat the Carnival Mistress! But watch out! Arachnos troops will arrive, and game will be over in 90 minutes! Would you like to play this game?' The 'NO' button stays dark, but the 'YES' button is brightly lit. Mission acceptance Your hand is ready to catch the single chip before it hits the payout tray this time, and look at the address printed on it. You recognize the address as one of the businesses in the area. Unnecessary solicitation The screen says: 'You have 90 minutes! Good luck!' Enemies Note: There does not seem to be an Arachnos ambush during this mission, despite the mission warning you of such a thing, and following the theme from the first two missions. More testing may be required on this. Notable NPCs * Mistress Fortune (Carnival leader) * Hostage x 2 (non-escort hostage, does not have to be rescued for mission completion) NPC Text :Random chatter 1: Before combat: Attendant: "I can't believe they invited us in!" Bronze Strongman: "They couldn't resist the lure of a private show." Combat start: Attendant: "Oooh! Aren't you a rough one?" Bronze Strongman: "And now, we'll steal as we please!" :Mistress Fortune: Before combat: "This should be enough to cover my debts to that slimy Copper Serpent." "I'll have to find my little play-freak and party to celebrate!" Combat start: "You won't spoil my fun! I'm almost free!" :Upon rescuing: Hostage 1: "Private show my foot! They're here to rob us blind!" Hostage 2: "Having these people do a private show for the firm seemed like a good idea... I think..." Debriefing Those bearer bonds were quite a windfall, and considering the highly suspect activities going on, it's going to be unlikely that anyone will even say you were there. Once more the Slot Machine's clue was perfect. How it works is still a mystery, but you have the feeling that there may still be some more games to play with this particular one-armed bandit. High Roller's Last Gamble Souvenir: A letter from Poughkeepsie This letter arrived for you anonymously several days ago. There's no name for it, but the postmark says it's from Poughkeepsie, NY. The moment you open it, you realize who it's from, and recall the exploit you remember as: High Roller's Last Gamble 'Hey, pal! You'll have to excuse me if I don't use your name. Now that I'm outside the game, I gotta watch out for stuff that connects my new identity to my old one. So, I've gone legit. I made it back to the 'States with no more hare-brained schemes to get me new powers on the way. I'm living with my sister's family until I get some money saved up. I got that job as a shop teacher, too. I just got started, and it's going pretty good. While I may not be able to build a death-ray right, I'm still pretty handy with a drill-press. Oh, and heres the craziest thing: So there I was getting shown around the campus by the principal, and I walk into the science class, and bam! Right there at the blackboard is one of my old arch-enemies! Well, he's 'Mr. Simmons' now. We had some laughs about that over lunch. Turns out he's mentoring one of his students who's invented some kind of 'Time Serum', and that kid doesn't get along with one of my students who told me he's been trying to build a battle-suit. It should be fun. Hey, 'Mr. Simmons' told me something. You remember I told you about my big shot? With the intelligent Slot Machines? Well, 'Mr. Simmons' told me that they never got all of them because a couple of the things had been stolen in transit by some Arachnos-backed pirates. So, keep an eye out, there may be one still working out on the Rogue Isles somewhere. Anyway, I got to get my lesson plan ready for next week. So, thanks for all the help. And remember, don't let any of them take away what's yours. -H.R.' Curiously, the Slot Machine has been quiet ever since. Briefing You drop some more coins into the slot machine, but before you've even pulled the lever, the main display lights up, with the word: 'JACKPOT!'. There's no rolling wheels or flashing lights, but the text on the screen begins to explain the game: 'Bonus Game: Council Crusher! Defeat all Council in base! Find plans for SUPERWEAPONS!!! Would you like to play this game?' The 'Yes' button glows expectantly. Mission acceptance A casino chip falls into your waiting hand. one side has a location, the other says: 'If you see High Roller, give him a hand.' Unnecessary solicitation The screen on the Slot Machine just says: 'Defeat ALL Council! Good luck!' Note: The mission can be completed by defeating all enemies, and rescuing High-Roller and leading him back to the entrance. The weapons caches do not have to be done to complete the mission, also you will not see the clue if you do not pick them up. Enemies Notable NPCs * High-Roller (Captive, escort to entrance) has freed the test subject!"}} NPC Text :High-Roller: Before combat: Random Council Minion: "Sorry. Arakhn says she wants washed-up old supers like you as test subjects." High-Roller: "C'mon, guys, give me a break." Combat start: Random Council Minion: "I don't believe this. Take out that intruder!" High-Roller: "Hey, pal!" High-Roller: "Could you spare a hand for a former fellow villain who's down on his luck?" Upon rescue: "Thanks for the help, pal." "You know, I used to be a villain once myself. They called me 'High-Roller' back then..." If lost, and refound: "That was a close one. And believe me, I know all about close calls." Upon reaching entrance: "You did me a real good turn, there, pal. I won't forget it." Debriefing Before you're even in front of the machine, it's screen changes to say: 'Poor weapons = poor payout! Bigger payouts to come! More prizes! More Money! Please play again!' Briefing Before you're even done putting coins into the Slot Macihne, the screen lights up in a blazing orange glow with the words: 'BONUS GAME: Devouring Demolisher! How to play: Defeat all Devouring Earth in cavern nest! Find the massive gemstones! Would you like to play this game?' The screen dims down, and the 'YES' button seems to glow like a bright green beacon. Mission acceptance The Slot Machine spits out a single chip so quickly, you almost miss it. It has a location printed on one side, the other side reads: 'I know you can handle it!' Unnecessary solicitation The screen on the Slot Machine says: 'Defeat ALL Devouring Earth! Good Hunting!' Note: The mission can be completed by defeating all enemies, and rescuing High Roller and leading him back to the entrance. The jewels do not have to be done to complete the mission, also you will not see the clue if you do not pick them up. Enemies Notable NPCs * Lesser Devoured x 2 * High Roller (Captive, escort to entrance) NPC Text :High-Roller: Before combat: Random Devouring Earth Minion: "Hu-man!" High-Roller: "Don't suppose you guys would be willing to let me go?" Combat start: Random Devouring Earth Minion: "Devour all!" High-Roller: "Hey, !" Lesser Devoured: "Graaah!" Random Devouring Earth Minion: "Devour ALL hu-mans" High-Roller: "Could you spare a hand for a former fellow villain who's down on his luck?" Random Devouring Earth Minion: "Devour YOU!" Upon rescue: "You really saved me there, . Wish I could repay you somehow." If lost, and refound: "I'm gettin' too old for this!" Upon reaching entrance: "I'll make good to you on this, . I mean it. Once I get some new powers, you'll see!" :Lesser Devoured: Combat start: "Join us! Join with Hamidon! Join with the Earth!" Debriefing The moment you stand in front of the machine, the screen lights up. If text could read apologetically, you'd think it was trying to grovel: 'Poor payouts may occur due to poor information. Please play again! Pretty please? Change your luck! Big Bonuses are certain soon!' Briefing This time, you don't even get a chance to put a coin into the Slot Machine before the screen lights up: 'FINAL BONUS GAME! Circle Smash! Defeat all Circle in Mu ruins. Recover POWERFUL ARTIFACT! Would you like to play this... There is no POWERFUL ARTIFACT. Only an old fool who needs help. It will be worth your while. This will be the big payout. Just help High Roller before they kill him. Or worse. PLEASE!' The green 'YES' button glows in front of you. Mission acceptance The single chip shoots into the tray and ricochets right into your palm. One side has directions of where to go, the other just says: 'THANKYOU - THANKYOU - THANKYOU - THANKYOU - THANKYOU - THANKYOU - THANKYOU' all the way around the edge. Unnecessary solicitation The Slot Machine's screen changes the moment you come close, to read: 'Save High Roller! Biggest Payout EVER!' Enemies You really did find something this time! Notable NPCs * Agony Mage x 2 * High Roller (Captive, escort to entrance) is escaping with the sacrifice!"}} NPC Text :High-Roller: Before combat: Random Circle of Thorns Minion: "Do not worry." High-Roller: "I shoulda known they weren't gunna buy the whole 'techno-magic' idea." Combat start: Random Circle of Thorns Minion: "This is unfortunate..." Random Circle of Thorns Minion: "For you!" High-Roller: "Hey !" High-Roller: "Could you spare a hand for a former fellow villain who's down on his luck?" High-Roller: "...again?" Upon rescue: "I thought this was gonna be my last chance to make it big." "I'm such a fool." If lost, and refound: "This is gettin' to be too much excitement, if you ask me!" Upon reaching entrance: "This is it for me, . I've pressed my luck enough, and I'm gonna get out while I still can." :Agony Mage: Before combat: "I feel a disturbance." "As if another villainous power were about to rob us of this sacrifice we discovered." Combat start: "Aha! I don't know why you'd be interested in this, , but you'll perish all the same!" Debriefing The lights on the Slot Machine build up to a crescendo, and then a clattering fountain of coins to pour into the tray. As you gather them in big handfuls, words slowly crawl across the orange screen: 'I'm sorry I had to lie to you like that. But I had to try to save him. Here's all that I owe you, and a little more. I won't bother you again.' As the last coin clinks into the reward tray, the jackpot sounds fade, the wheels slow to a stop, and the lights on the Slot Machine dim and go out. Missions The Slot Machine has no missions out of its Story Arcs. Random musings * The Slot Machine seems to have a large number of random amusing lines for when it is waiting for you to select its mission. The last two in particular seem quite related to the second Story Arc... ** Insert coin to play. ** Any Line Wins! ** 6 different bonus games! ** 2 of a kind opens bonus round! ** KILL ** BLOOD * In accordance with the line Here's all that I owe you, and a little more., the end of Story Arc bonus experience/infamy for the High Roller's Last Gamble will include two mission completion experience/infamy on top of the usual end of Story Arc rewards. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts